


the one in which the world is dark

by scorpiusalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusalone/pseuds/scorpiusalone
Summary: scorpius travels to a world of darkness, but with a time turner lost in the lake and no one to confide in, can he find a light to help him make it through?
Relationships: Karl Jenkins/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, albus severus potter/karl jenkins
Kudos: 9





	the one in which the world is dark

Scorpius had never quite liked the dark. It reminded him of times that were hushed around his household. Things like his father’s dark mark, or the passing of his wonderful mother. The darkness here, however, was different.

Maybe he should have been a little more careful with something as precious as a time turner. If he wasn’t such a follower he could have talked Albus out of going down this new path and bringing back Cedric. Perhaps they could have still been safe and asleep in their comfortable Slytherin dorm, but he had screwed this up for everyone after he dropped the time turner in the lake. 

He had tried to go back for it multiple times, but he was always caught out by Professor Umbridge, or a girl asking if he had chosen his date for the “blood ball, whatever that could be. There was even a time where the dementors almost sucked out his soul, and it was at that point that the darkness became almost intolerable. He knew he couldn’t return to the lake just yet, but he knew his wonderful world wasn’t going anywhere. He would be able to fix this, somehow.

However, the pressure of upholding the title of “Scorpion King” was becoming a bit too much. He had fallen off his broom at quidditch practice twice, and his loyal subjects were becoming more and more suspicious with his new mannerisms. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up for, so in his time of despair he found himself in the library.

Crying there was easy, you see, for the students at Hogwarts really didn’t seem to care how their grades were as long as they could get a good muggle beating in at some point. It was deserted, the majority of the time. So he found a corner, somewhere more hidden, and he began to cry,

He was quick to wipe his eyes as he heard footsteps coming towards his little corner. He took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself. Albus would have wanted him to get through this, to find the time turner and to return time back to the way it was, when the world was bright. Maybe things were better for Scorpius in this world, but he definitely wasn’t better off in it. One more fall off a broom and he could end up with a broken arm. Or even worse, everyone would figure out how much of a fake he was. He was only able to keep up the act for so long.

He sniffled and wiped his nose as none other than Karl Jenkins sat opposite of Scorpius, looking him up and down as if he was examining him. He opened his mouth briefly before closing it and picking up one of the many books in Scorpius’ pile. “I wasn’t crying,” Scorpius stated bluntly, just wiping his nose again out of habit.

Karl raised his eyebrow. “I didn’t say that you were. I just came to bask in the prescence of this new Scorpion King, whoever he may be.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Well, you have a few new quirks, You couldn’t catch a snitch even if it was taped to a wall. Or if it was tied to your finger with string. And you have been staring off for days. Plus, you’ve spent a lot more time in the library. You never did that before.”

Scorpius scoffed. “Well, people can change. Even scorpion kings.”

Karl just shrugged. “And your sudden interest in Harry Potter? Your father dislikes him. I’m surprised you’re even able to mention his name without being crucioed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have an interest in anything like that.”

“Well, you do. And you seem to have an obsession with this Diggory guy. It’s rather strange actually, because just a few days ago all you could talk about was the blood ball and how you were going to crack down on the muggle security. You just seem quiet now. Reserved, weak even. If Umbridge were to find out you’d been crying in the library, I do believe that she would punish you. Curse you, even.” He licked his finger as he turned the page of the book. “And I could tell her, of course. Because you weren’t very subtle about it. However, I think that your new nature is better than the old one. And I would love to know why the Scorpion King went from bloodthirsty killer to terrible quidditch player in the span of less than a week.”

Scorpius cleared his throat. Karl had hit the nail on the head in more ways than one. He was miserable in this new world, and he was hoping it hadn’t shown but someone had obviously been watching. Of course they were. Malfoy’s madness had been the talk of the school all week, and all eyes were already on his Blood Ball decision anyway. Maybe if he could finally open up to someone, his loneliness in this dark place could be over. “If I tell you why I’m different, would you swear not to tell another soul? Even if your life was on the line, you could not tell another soul,” Scorpius asked quietly. His voice was still wobbly from his tears, and his throat felt dry. He wished he could gain even the tiniest bit of courage from whoever this other Scorpius was, but he felt it all slip away as Karl looked up from the book.

Karl just shrugged. “If the tales of the Malfoy madness is true then maybe I should tell, don’t you think? It could leave me with a handsome reward, or even more popularity?” He pointed out before he just turned the page again. “Then again, I would love to hear the stories of a world where Cedric Diggory isn’t a death eater. It all could be rather pleasant, couldn’t it? A world with four houses instead of one. Where the death eaters are all kind and the dementors aren’t roaming around the castle every hour. A bit of light almost sounds… hopeful. And there isn’t often any hope here. I’ve thought about that a lot.”

“I personally don’t think the reward would be worth it. Being Scorpion King is a lot of pressure to place on one’s shoulders,” He began. “However, this could just be a story created from my madness. Tell you what? You can hear my story and then if you still believe I’m mad by the end of it, you’re more than welcome to turn me in. Confirm my madness. It’s your decision, Karl.”

The curly haired boy just placed his book down and nodded to Scorpius. “What’s the worst that could happen? Proceed.”

And so, Scorpius began his story. He told Karl of a world where Harry Potter and his family still lived happily. Where Professor McGonagall was the headmaster of Hogawarts, and Neville Longbottom taught Herbology. There was happiness and light surrounding that world, unlike here. And Scorpius was not a king in that world, but merely a student that had an incredible love for potions class and his friend Albus. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he let it all out, and for the first time in a long time, it felt as if the world wasn’t going to fall apart.

He just took a deep breath as he watched Karl let everything tick over in his brain. His brow was furrowed as he stared across the table at Scorpius. He bit his lip before his lips parted as he tapped his fingers against the book. “It seems almost familiar, you know? Like a gentle hug… tell me more?”

And so Scorpius smiled and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> this is indeed the first work i've written in two years. i've really missed writing and i am in love with scorpius malfoy, so perhaps this will bring good things? i'm really excited for this one.
> 
> i don't really have anything else to say other than spread kindness and love but YEE i hope this was enjoyable


End file.
